Oh! Me! My Baby!
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: Michiru wants a baby. Haruka isn't so sure. Even if she finally agrees that they're ready, who's going to be the father? Could their perfect match be...Mamoru?
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Oh! Me! My Baby!

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi still owns Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: Chances are likely that this idea has already been done, but I guess I'm willing to chance that. I could be wrong, of course. I don't read many fanfics, even then I only read YYH ones. I just write the ideas that interest me. I guess that's my other disclaimer…

Chapter One: Sounds of Clocks Ticking

Michiru smoothed the pale blue bed sheets and stepped back to view her work. Finally, she was pleased that there was not a single wrinkle on the bed. After slipping into a loose, flowing nightgown, she brushed her wavy hair and pulled it back while taking a few light steps around the bedroom. So far, this penthouse apartment was fairing out nicely, but still Michiru wanted to find a permanent house. After her tours and bouncing from top hotel rooms all across Japan, Michiru and Haruka usually found a place to stay until Michiru's next tour. Or until some new threat occurred, in which they would have to move and stay near Usagi for protective reasons. Whichever occurred first.

"Ah! How did this get here?" As she was putting away her brush in a drawer, Michiru was surprised to find a photo lying underneath her ornate mirror. The picture had been taken at least five years ago. It had been a spring day, and Michiru and Haruka had taken Hotaru, when she was baby, to see the cherry blossoms.

Michiru sat down on the windowsill and momentarily peered out the high vertical windows, slightly open. The city was dancing with twinkling neon stars. The full white moon sparkled and rippled in the nearby ocean's dark waves. In the distance, a cruise ship steadily drifted away. A single balloon, not properly tied, left the seafaring party and rose into the star-studded sky.

Through the slight opening between the two window halves, the clean scent of night mixed with the spray of the sea as Michiru stared at the photograph. Hotaru lay cradled in Michiru's arms. While she was still smiling and laughing from playing with Haruka, Haruka quickly snapped a picture of all of them. On the back were the words, "A Happy Family", Michiru had later written in her elegant cursive handwriting. It was meant to be a playful little joke, though when Haruka saw it, she said nothing and quickly handed it back.

Haruka came in smiling from her shower wearing only a towel around her. After changing into some pajamas, she roughly rubbed the towel through her hair as she walked over to Michiru.

"So what's that?" She asked, wrapping her arm around Michiru's shoulder and leaning down. "That's a cute picture." Giving her a light peck on the cheek, Haruka made her way toward the bed and turned the covers down for them.

Returning the picture to the bottom of the drawer, Michiru soon slipped into bed next to Haruka. Sleep usually came quickly for her, but tonight, she lay awake and stared at the ceiling. She tried to fall asleep, many times in fact. She tossed and turned to no avail. Finally, Michiru gave up attempting to force sleep and returned to staring at the ceiling.

"Haruka?" Michiru whispered and lightly nudged her shoulder. "Haruka?"

Being a light sleeper, Haruka awoke and turned onto her other side, "Something wrong?"

Her girlfriend shook her head no. "Not really, but I've been wondering if…" Her voice slowly trailed off as she stopped herself. Watching her yawn as her eyelids drooped heavily, perhaps now wasn't the time to ask Haruka. Maybe she shouldn't even mention it. It was a sort of spur of the moment idea anyway…

"Wondering what?" Haruka asked through a yawn.

Michiru smiled and wrapped her finger around a piece of Haruka's slightly damp hair, "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

Michiru turned onto her side and faced the wall. Her face didn't express that it was just nothing to her. Why couldn't she bring herself to ask her? Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist, pulled herself closer to her, and nuzzled against her. They rested there and enjoyed the warm comfort of being with one another. Michiru gently stroked her girlfriend's arm. She tried to reason why this sudden desire for a baby came up, but there was no real reasoning for it. Just a feeling. That it was just "time". Silly, wasn't it?

Michiru shifted onto her back. Haruka laid her head down on her shoulder as Michiru wrapped her arms around her. "Haruka?"

The young woman answered but didn't open her eyes, "Let's have a baby."

Haruka rose from her arms. Michiru sat up as well. She wasn't quite sure this was the reaction she expected from her or if this was a good reaction at all. She was hunched over, yawning, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Haruka looked at Michiru. Sitting with a dazed, groggy expression, the young woman could barely remember what made her get up so quickly in the first place. Michiru was watching her and holding the loose covers close to her.

"What?" Haruka took a deep breath, "A baby?"

Michiru nodded, "Yes. Maybe we should think about having a baby."

Haruka washed her face with her hands, "Michiru, you know I can't give you a baby."

Poor thing, Michiru smiled. She rubbed Haruka's back, "You're still not awake, are you? Of course, I know that. We'll talk about how later, now I just want to know your feelings about it."

Haruka didn't know what to say. She didn't want to flat out tell her no because, honestly, she didn't know what she felt. Haruka never gave any thought about children before. Their lives were just too busy. With their individual careers and being Sailor Senshi, any moment of peace they had with each over was devoted to just being in love.

"What brought up this?" Haruka replied.

Michiru's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't expected Haruka to ask…but then again, it was a perfectly legitimate question. Lowering her gaze, she gently wrinkled the sheet in her hand. "I don't exactly know. If I had to lay a claim, I guess that photo."

The photo…Haruka thought, running her fingers through her bangs.

Michiru laid her hand over Haruka's hand, "It's late. How about we go to sleep and give each other a few days to think more about it? We'll talk more later."

Haruka nodded. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against Michiru's as they pulled the sheets around them. Minutes later, Haruka was sleeping again and, in time, Michiru drifted off as well.

–end chapter

Author's Notes: This is unusually short for me, especially for an opening. I usually have at least three scenes per chapter, but this one is only one, so subsequent chapters will definitely be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Oh! Me! My Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: Wow. For such a small first chapter, I was surprised by the response. Thank you all. Also, the library computers have been acting up, so if anything looks strange, I'm sorry and I will fix it as soon as I can.

Chapter Two: The Right Words Still Unsaid

The days did pass. To both women's concern, the days passed in silence. Not to say that they refused to speak to one another, it was only the subject of children that became taboo between them. It has been five days. Sitting on the fine white couch with her sheet music grouped by the frequency of which she played them, Michiru laid another set down and paused.

It wasn't like she didn't want to bring the subject up again. Earlier that morning, she tried. She opened their bedroom door with full resolve to speak to Haruka, only to be welcomed by a chill. The sliding glass door to the balcony was fully open as an abnormally cool morning wind blew inside. Michiru, wearing little else than a sheer pale pink nightgown, walked over as she warmed her shivering arms. Then, she stopped. Haruka in a white dress shirt and dark blue jeans was leaning against the balcony railing and was staring eastward to the ocean. The wind brushed Haruka's hair. The steam from her coffee cup blew in a misty, fading line. Michiru stood watching, unaware that she had been up and dressed for some time. The look in her eyes…Haruka only appeared to be looking at the sea. In truth, her absolute focus was somewhere else. Michiru wasn't about to disturb her. If Haruka needed more time…

Then so be it.

All of that occurred this morning, yet it seemed so long ago. Haruka wasn't the only one contemplating over the thought. Michiru wanted to make sure she herself was ready, that she truly wanted this child. One hundred percent sure, no less than that, because there wouldn't be any turning back once the pregnancy took.

Michiru laughed inwardly, having caught herself thumbing through the same pile of music a third time. This certainly wasn't like her. Perhaps these small tasks she had been meaning to do were never meant to be done, or it was more like her mind was just more occupied with something other than busy work. The front door clicked and opened as Haruka returned with a bag of groceries.

"How about we have salads tonight for dinner?" Haruka called from the kitchen.

Michiru smiled. "I'm not feeling hungry."

Leaning back, Haruka poked her head into the doorway and into view. Her face wore an expression of concern and surprise. "Are you sure? You're not ill…"

Her girlfriend shook her head, "No. I'm just not very hungry tonight, Haruka."

"Oh…okay." She held her gaze for a moment longer. There wasn't anything physically wrong that she could see, and Michiru didn't seem to be faking her smile, so Haruka wasn't too worried. Yet, the feeling wouldn't leave her.

As she put away the milk, Haruka wondered if Michiru was upset with her for not instantly jumping at the thought of having children. Of course, she was also sure that Michiru would never expect her to. It 's a big decision…one that over the past few days she was not too happy to think about. With all the time she spent considering the possibility, her decision remained unsure. In fact, all she achieved with regard on the subject was the purchase of a bottle of aspirin and a peculiar, nauseating pit in her stomach.

The question still troubling her was whether Michiru was upset with her. But, Haruka wouldn't know unless she asked. As water washed down two pills, she walked into the living room and sat in a chair.

"So…figuring out new sets for the next tour?" she pointed with the glass of water in her hand.

Michiru began clearing sheets from the glass coffee table, "Not really. I have been wondering whether I should revive a few of my earlier pieces, though. You know, the solo ones."

The ice in the glass clinked loudly as a cube sank, "The ones before I accompanied you on the piano."

Michiru nodded. However, she hadn't formally decided anything and still it would take time to memorize the songs again. She asked Haruka's opinion of the matter. She shrugged her shoulders and told it was up to her and that she would support her decision. Sipping water, Haruka watched Michiru finish putting away the music.

"Out of curiosity, have you been playing? It's been silent here and you haven't been gone anywhere long enough to be playing outside."

Crossing her legs, Michiru sat with her hands casually in her lap, "No. As of lately, I haven't had the will."

Since all this baby talk, Haruka thought and frowned inwardly.

Michiru hung her head, "It's not like I haven't tried…"

Unable to bear her downcast expression, Haruka sat beside her and wrapped her arm around her. Seeking comfort, Michiru snuggled and rested her head on Haruka's chest. While she gently stroked Michiru's shoulder, Haruka wondered if, somehow, these baby desires were the cause. There hadn't been a single word spoken between them about having children since that evening. Upon more than one occasion, both women had mentioned ideas for plans they would never actually carry out. Sure, most of those were vacation destinations…but still. Haruka thought, or perhaps hoped, that the whole matter had been dropped entirely. Maybe, she was wrong. Whatever the case, it was starting to hurt Michiru, and Haruka wasn't about to let that persist.

"Hey…" she whispered in a hushed voice, "It's all right. With as many performances we've done this year, you're just tired."

Michiru peered up, "So I'm fatigued?"

Haruka nodded, "Or it could be a simple creative block. Either way, just get some rest and you'll be playing again soon enough."

A brilliant idea hit Haruka. "Say, are you free tomorrow?" Michiru paused, then nodded yes. "How about we spend the entire day together? You and me."

"Sounds nice," Michiru smiled.

Finally, a smile, exactly what Haruka was looking for. Haruka kissed the top of her head. Hopefully, a bit of relaxation would keep that smile. And if she forgot all about having a baby, then wouldn't that be a fine bonus?

When Michiru awoke the next morning, she had no clue where Haruka would be taking her. Her girlfriend's lips were closed as she refused to yield a single hint and merely smiled. Michiru wasn't completely in the dark, however. Taking note of Haruka's route and her general memory of the town, she had a fair indication of where they were going. And, of course, arriving at the aquarium only verified that.

It was a lovely aquarium with large exhibits and a vast collection of both freshwater and saltwater fish. For the most part, the place wasn't too busy on this day. They could enjoy a quiet, relaxing walk through each exhibit with little distraction.

"Oh, the ceiling," Michiru said as a long fish swam above their heads. In the glass hall, they were surrounded by tropical fish of every size and color. Each creature's scales, flecked with various hues, shimmered in the light as delicate fins rippled and swayed.

"It's beautiful," Michiru said as a school of small silver-colored fish swarmed into view.

"Sure is," Haruka added, looking at Michiru.

Feeling as though someone was watching her, Michiru turned. "Haruka…" she sighed and took her hand.

At the end of the glass-viewing hall, there was a petting exhibit for children. Of course, children would crowd around, touch the harmless creatures, and then move on with their parents. An attendant would always be on duty, mostly to answer questions, but also to protect the animals. Most of the time, the children would behave and that particular aspect of the job would never come into play. Not today. Just one attendant was lucky enough to have, not one, but five of such children all crowded around the tanks. The young attendant had just finished shouting at one of the boys to quit splashing when he caught another boy trying to stick a starfish in his book bag. The kids had been there most of the day, and, besides tormenting them, they weren't that interested in the animals, but they enjoyed irritating him. Every second, he wondered where their parents were…maybe they abandoned them. He would have.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two people walking toward the exhibit. Sighing in relief, he hoped they were their parents. When he looked up, he gawked in disbelief that it was actually two young, and very pretty, women coming toward him. Crouching down behind the safety of the tanks and display, he quickly brushed off his wet uniform and combed down his hair with his fingers.

He stood straight with his hands tightly at his sides. Look professional, he told himself, chin up and smile. The corners of his lips quivered as his smoothed down hair flared up. Oh god, please don't let these kids mess this up for me, he prayed. I'll never get another chance like this.

By the love of some god, the children luckily calmed down as the women approached. The attendant's tongue froze. He couldn't say anything, not even the lame standard informational speech every attendant was forced to memorize. Every time any girl ever came near him, he always made a fool of himself. As they looked at the starfish, the attendant wondered which one he liked more. The taller one seemed like quite the tomboy, especially with her short sandy blonde haircut, but she had great legs, displayed quite nicely in white shorts. The other looked so elegant and cute in a slit skirt and a patterned top, and the way her long, wavy hair laid on her shoulders…he couldn't decided who was prettier. One girl could play basketball with the guys and still be a hot date later that night while the other girl was every man's charming princess.

"What are these?" Michiru pointed to the prehistoric looking, dome-shelled creatures.

When both women looked at the attendant for an answer, he snapped out of his daydreaming, "Oh…they're baby horseshoe crabs." He could barely believe she spoke to him.

Michiru smiled, making the attendant blush. "They're kind of cute."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Cute isn't the word I'd use. And it's okay that kids play with them?"

"Oh, yea. Horseshoe crabs are gentle and harmless," his voice cracked halfway through his sentence.

"Haruka, why don't you hold one?" Michiru said.

She looked at her, then at the tank. The crabs didn't look that scary, and, since children play with them, they had to be harmless. Still she wasn't very eager to stick her hand in the water.

"You gonna do it, chicken?" one of the boys said.

Great, I'm being hassled by an eight-year-old, Haruka mentally sighed. Slowly, she dipped her hand into the water. At first, she stroked one on its shell, but, after pooling her courage, she lifted one to the surface. Michiru tired to hide her laughter but failed.

Haruka turned her head, "What's so funny?"

"Your face," she replied. It was clear that she was not enjoying the crab.

Haruka let the crab sink to the bottom. The feeling of its many legs remained on her palm. The attendant offered her a towel. Gratefully, she accepted it.

"It wasn't that bad," she said, trying to keep a strong face.

The attendant could barely hold onto the towel in his numbed fingers. As he admired and adored the two women in front of him, he didn't even notice them walk away. Just as they turned a corner, he awakened again.

"What? They're gone…" he pouted. I didn't even get a name…much less a phone number, he thought.

One of the boys elbowed him in the side, "Yea. Like you've got a chance with them."

"Come here you little—"

After the aquarium, Michiru and Haruka went to lunch. Compared to her sadness yesterday, Michiru had completely changed. And as long as Michiru was happy, Haruka was happy too. A man, his wife, and their infant daughter entered the small restaurant as Haruka and Michiru were leaving. As they passed one another, the baby threw her cat doll onto the carpet.

The parents apologized as Michiru picked up the doll, "It's fine. No harm done." The baby laughed as she clutched the doll to her chest, and the parents took a seat.

As they made their way to Haruka's car, Haruka looked over at Michiru. She was smiling, but there was something different about it. She couldn't place a finger on it though. Did it seem brighter? Maybe. Did she seem happier? Haruka wasn't about to consider that. One thing she was certain of—Michiru only started smiling like that after gazing at that baby.

"Haruka, do you have any more plans for today?" Michiru held her hand.

"No. Not unless you want to go somewhere," she replied as she started the car.

Michiru was quiet. Haruka waited in the parking lot for her answer. "Let's go home. We need to talk about something."

Haruka held the steering wheel tightly. She knew exactly what _that_ was and what it meant. The wind tussled her hair and whipped Michiru's hair as they drove toward home. All the while, the pit in Haruka's stomach grew.

–end chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: Oh! Me! My Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Three: You Could Be Happy

If Haruka was trying to hide her feelings from Michiru, she was doing a poor job of it. Moments after they pulled out of the parking lot, she noticed Haruka wasn't relaxed like before, in fact nothing about her expression and posture was jovial. Michiru pulled back a small, fluttering piece of hair behind her ear and sneaked a glance at Haruka. Michiru ignored the emotionless facade and went straight for the eyes. Though it was only a brief look, it answered a few of her questions.

Michiru sighed. If she didn't want to go home, then Haruka should have just told her. Why lie about trivial things? Now she seemed annoyed with her that she wanted to go home.

"Did you want to go home?" Michiru asked as the car slid to a stop before a red light. "If you still have plans, we can do that instead."

Haruka reclined back in her seat and gripped the steering wheel with one hand. Keeping her eyes constantly forward, Haruka replied, "I don't have any other plans."

She lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Haruka did not have a planned mental schedule, but there were plenty of places she could still take her. Maybe it would have been better if she had planned everything out in advance, but she wanted their day together to feel more spur of the moment for the both of them. It did not matter now—she might as well consider the day ruined.

Haruka sighed, which sounded more like an airy groan, "The whole point of today was to spend the day together out of the house. But wherever you want to be..."

"We need to talk at home. Having children is a private concern. We don't need the world listening," Michiru said.

"Is this really the time to be talking about _that_?" Haruka rubbed her furrowed brow and took a moment's breath. Michiru's eyes widened slightly in surprise to her question. The way she so sternly referred their discussion about having children…it was as if it was nothing more than insignificant drivel or was too obscene to be mentioned in the open privacy of her car.

Michiru looked away, surprising Haruka. She forgot that, though she wasn't too keen on the idea of children, Michiru was. And, of course on a day dedicated to making her happy, Haruka ended up hurting her feelings…

Smiling, she took Michiru's hand, "It's too pretty to stay inside. Let's go somewhere. Anywhere you want. We can talk later."

It can wait? Today made it the sixth day of waiting. How long would it take then? Sure, it was an important decision, but Haruka never needed this much time to make up her mind. Enough with the silence. Michiru pulled her hand away. "No, it can't wait, Haruka. Let's go home."

"Hmp," Haruka glared at the traffic light, "It's taking a long time."

Michiru touched up her lip-gloss and snapped the compact mirror loudly. Tapping a finger against the steering wheel, Haruka watched the red light with growing impatience. Haruka wondered if she should take Michiru somewhere else instead. Maybe take a drive up a scenic mountain highway or the coast. Then again, it didn't matter how beautiful and romantic the view was if neither of them could enjoy it. It would just be wasting time. Haruka hated wasting time.

"I should have gone down Kitagawa Street," Haruka told herself aloud.

Finally, the light shifted and Haruka stepped on the accelerator—a little too quickly. Michiru said nothing about it. She didn't want to agitate a defensive Haruka any further. Maybe we shouldn't, Michiru thought as the blurs of shops streaked by, now is not the best time. But there's no other way. I want to make my decision, but not without Haruka's thoughts.

Laying her interlaced fingers in her lap, Michiru stared concerned for Haruka out of a corner of an eye. As they drew closer home, her heartbeat increased.

"So, what it is?" Haruka asked as she tossed her light jacket onto the bed. "What did you want to talk about?" As if she really had to ask.

"I think I'll make us some tea," Michiru cheerfully announced and stepped into the kitchen.

"None for me," Haruka said, taking a seat in the living room. She waited for Michiru to come and sit down. "We can begin while the water is boiling."

"Tea doesn't take that long to make," Michiru said from the kitchen, "I'll be there in a moment."

Haruka sighed and rose from her chair. Can't we get this over with? Haruka thought as she stepped onto the balcony. At the same time, there was nothing else she dreaded more than this conversation. It was inevitable though. Whether she wished or not, they were bound to have this argument.

Michiru set the serving tray onto the glass coffee table, "Haruka, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she walked inside, leaving the balcony door open behind her. As Haruka was sitting down in one of the chairs, Michiru asked her to sit with her on the sofa.

"Well, Haruka, do you remember a few—" she raised a hand before Michiru could finish her sentence.

"Skip the introductions. I already know what we're talking about," Haruka crossed her legs and causally laid an arm on top of the sofa's backing.

"I see," Michiru took a tulip-patterned teacup and saucer and paused for a sip. A second cup and saucer still stood on the tray. "Well then, what do you think? Let's have a baby."

Haruka knew it would be hard to tell her no, but she never expected it would feel this horrible. Michiru sat smiling, her eyes bright and crescent-shaped, and eagerly awaiting her reply. Her insides convulsed with guilt knowing how miserable her answer would make her. Damn it…Haruka didn't want to upset her.

It was taking Haruka a long time to answer. The moment was turning awkward rapidly. Michiru kept her smile up while her beloved stared at her with a haunted look in her eyes. Why was she hesitating to answer? Maybe, maybe she hadn't decided yet. But almost a week was plenty of time. Right? Michiru's smile gradually waned. Or maybe Haruka was afraid of her reaction. Though Michiru knew it was a vast possibility, she never put much faith in that Haruka would tell her no. Now as Haruka sharply turned her face away and lowered her head, Michiru's mind was flooded with the idea.

"Excuse me," Haruka rose and hurriedly walked to the bathroom. Michiru barely had time to ask her what was wrong before the bathroom door closed. Inside, Haruka stood hunched over the sink with the faucet running. Cold water dribbled down the profile of her nose and dripped from the tip. Cupping her hands again, Haruka washed her face again and looked at herself in the mirror.

Calm down. Take a breath, she told herself as water dripped from her bangs. Knocks rang from the door. Michiru's voice asked if she was okay. Haruka didn't reply. The door wasn't locked. Michiru could have came in if she wished, but she remained outside the door.

The medicine cabinet creaked opened. Haruka removed the aspirin bottle and shook out two pills. Turning off the faucet, she stepped back and gently pressed her back against the cool opaque shower door. Haruka momentarily looked at the bathroom door, then turned her head away. She knew she couldn't hide in the bathroom all day. But she didn't want to face Michiru either.

I know she'll be upset if I tell her no, Haruka thought, but I can't lie to her and let her have a baby. There's no way to win, I guess.

Haruka groaned and closed her eyes. I hate having to say no. I don't want to end up playing the villain, but…

Rising from the shower door, Haruka walked over and halted at the door. Clutching the knob, she wondered if Michiru was standing and waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, Michiru," she whispered as she reentered the living room.

Michiru followed Haruka back to their seats. When asked about why she rushed off, Haruka shrugged her shoulders and said she just needed a moment. More awkward silence fell between them. Michiru took a sip of tea, now lukewarm, and quickly returned her cup and saucer to the serving tray. She wouldn't touch it for the rest of their discussion.

"You still haven't told me your thoughts," Michiru gently reminded Haruka.

"Hmm," Haruka momentarily averted her eyes, "I…I don't think we should have children."

Michiru did not look shocked. With the way Haruka was acting lately, she actually expected that answer. Still knowing it was coming did not weather the blow. Bunching her skirt in her firmly clenched hands, Michiru's wounded eyes fell. Haruka attempted to embrace her, but she shed away.

Moments passed in silence. Comforting words jumbled and died in Haruka's mouth. Nothing seemed appropriate anyway. And then, Michiru's posture relaxed with a breath. She lifted her head and brightly smiled

"It's okay, Haruka," she could tell Michiru was faking her happiness," I understand."

"I know you really wanted one," Michiru took her hand. "I'm sor—"

Michiru placed a finger on Haruka's lips, "Don't apologize. Really, I wasn't _that_ heart set on having a baby."

Lifting the serving tray, Michiru returned it to the kitchen. Setting the tray on the countertop, she peered up and wistfully gazed. She jumped at the feeling of Haruka wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Don't lie to me," she gently ordered.

Michiru chuckled half-heartedly, "I'm not lying."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "You're doing it again."

Michiru smiled and stood in the kitchen doorway, "I understand that you don't want kids, so we'll leave it at that."

Haruka's eyes blinked twice. "I never said that I didn't want kids," Haruka replied as Michiru walked away.

"Yes, you did." Michiru crossed her arms over her abdomen. "So, let's _leave_ it at that."

She followed her back into their bedroom. "What I was meaning to say was that we should not have children _right now_."

"Why? How much difference does a few years make?" Michiru snapped back in a cold, brisk tone as her free hand fumbled with her bracelet clasp.

Haruka had no response to that.

Meanwhile, Michiru continued to struggle with the tiny clasp. "Here. Let me help you," Haruka said, holding her hands out.

Michiru glared and turned away from her. Sighing, Haruka toddled backward to the bed. Finally, the bracelet slipped open and Michiru slapped the thin white gold band onto the antique desk. A white glare shone in the bracelet's five pale pink baby pearls as Michiru walked away.

"There are plenty of reasons why now isn't the time." Michiru turned her head, signaling that she was waiting and listening. "Our lives are too chaotic right now."

Quietly laughing and shaking her head, Michiru's anger appeared to have dissipated. Facing Haruka, she stood with one hand on her hip "As if we ever won't be?"

True, Haruka reluctantly nodded. "But your tours? It won't be easy to shuffle a baby across Japan, especially for an overseas performance."

"I'll just have to postpone touring for a while," Michiru calmly replied.

"But…" Haruka couldn't believe what she was hearing, "that's our entire income."

"Hmp," Michiru was brushing her hair, "You make it sound like we can't live comfortably on our reserves."

"Not forever," Haruka added.

"I won't be pregnant forever," Michiru smiled sarcastically. "Besides…" she sat down next to Haruka, "you said you always wanted to get back into racing."

Haruka fell back onto the bed, "I know…and that's another reason why. If I start racing again, I'll have to be gone often for races, time trials…"

"And I don't want to leave you at home all the time with a baby. What if you need me and I'm…I don't know…in Okinawa?"

Michiru leaned down and lightly kissed her lips, "It's sweet of you to be so concerned, but don't worry yourself so much."

"I can't help it. What if Usagi needs us? Don't forget that we're Senshi as well."

Michiru rose from the bed with a long sigh, "We can't change that. Come on, Haruka, you haven't convinced me to give up on children."

Haruka sat up, "I'm just being sensible. Maybe after a few more years everything will balance out, then we can discuss babies again."

Michiru laid her hands on Haruka's shoulders, "So, how long is that? Will my hair be white by then?"

"Be serious," Haruka narrowed her eyes. Michiru said she was. "You know, if we do have a child, it's going to be different than when we raised Hotaru. It's not going to grow up so quickly."

"Now, who needs to be serious?" Michiru removed the photo from a drawer. "Besides, Hotaru stayed an infant for a little while." She handed Haruka the same photo from a few nights ago. "It was a lot of fun. Don't get me wrong. It was difficult at times. Come on, Haruka, let's have a baby."

"No. For the last time…NO," Haruka rose, the picture still in hand. Michiru gasped, her hands rose to her face, and her eyes reeled in disbelief as Haruka ripped the photograph in half. As if in slow motion, Michiru watched the two pieces fall to the carpet.

I didn't want it to come to that, Haruka thought. Michiru sat on the floor and held a half in each hand. "Haruka, how could you!"

"I don't think we should have children," both were tired of hearing her repeat herself.

Michiru's cheeks flushed in anger, "Why? There's no reason why we shouldn't. Why? What's the real reason why you don't want children?"

I don't know why…Haruka thought.

She hung her head. Her bangs lay veiled over her eyes. "Michiru…if you really want a baby, maybe…"

What? Michiru watched Haruka with a hard stare, still angry about the picture. Was she changing her mind? For a moment, Haruka stood silent with her fists tightly clenched at her sides.

"Maybe you should have one with someone else."

Michiru's eyes widened. "What? Haruka, wait!" She was already running toward the front door. Calling her name over and over, Michiru chased after her, stumbling once. To no avail.

Michiru stood atop the stairs of the apartment hall. The hurried tapping of Haruka's steps echoed in the silence. She didn't mean it, Michiru thought. She just needs to calm down. The door clicked heavily. Walking past the torn photo, Michiru sat down on the bed. The silly picture meant nothing to her now. Michiru wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She wanted this to be a happy moment, the beginning of a new part of their relationship, instead it seemed it was drawing them apart.

–end chapter

Author's Notes: I have some trepidation about the ending. The original ending in my outline was that Michiru persuaded Haruka to finally agree to having a baby. Then, I had a different idea (the other half of which is for the next chapter). I hope I chose the right ending…


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: Oh! Me! My Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: So, my original outline is going through more minor tweaks, but all the changes are just details, not major plot points. Even my changes are undergoing changes. Sigh, eventually Haruka will agree with Michiru. I just need to figure out when and how…

Chapter Four: It's Beginning To Get To Me

It was early into the afternoon, and the city was alive with a steady traffic both in the street and on the sidewalk. There were not any more people out today than any other day, but it felt like to Haruka that the entire city was walking in front of her. The slow but even pace only aggravated her edgy mood more. She wanted to run. It didn't matter where or how far as long as the sound of wind could drone out all her frustrations. But, until the crowd thinned further, she was stuck navigating through a droll, uniform step.

Refusing to look, Haruka still heard and felt the speed of cars passing by. Of course, I would forget them, Haruka mentally grumbled, tightening her fists inside her shorts pockets. She could have been driving. All of her stress could have been poured out onto the accelerator…if she hadn't left her car keys in her jacket at home. Perhaps even worse, without her keys, she couldn't return home without facing Michiru, if she would even let her inside.

Michiru…Haruka mentally sighed. No, not just yet. She shook her head and cleared her mind of her. With her emotions still raw, Haruka didn't even want to think about Michiru again until she had calmed down. Easier said than done. And now that she was consciously attempting to ignore the thoughts, it was becoming impossible.

Thick gray clouds covered the sun and cast everything into a dim shadow as Haruka wondered what to do next. Going home wasn't a good decision. She needed to get away for a while. Not too long, at most just for the night, until everything blew over. Unfortunately, the nearest friend of hers, an old racing buddy named Tatsuya Nagihara, lived in another city two and half hours away. Haruka checked her back pocket. At least, she had her wallet with her.

Might as well get a room for the night, she told herself. Entering into the first hotel she crossed, she was surprised by how still and quiet the interior was. The tapping of her shoes on the wide snow blue tiles rang loudly through the silence. Even with the rigid formality of a high-class hotel, the place was uncomfortably dead. Haruka considered leaving but the smiling receptionist was already motioning her to the front desk. The receptionist was a short woman of an average size with fleshy cheeks. She stood rigid and professional in the hotel's standard dark blue uniform. Her bright smile, though also a part of the hotel's standard, actually felt genuine and hospitable.

"Welcome to the New Infinity Hotel," the receptionist cheerfully said. "How may I be of service?"

"I need a room for the night." The receptionist bobbed her head and told Haruka that she would have to check the computer if they had any available singles. Sighing and leaning her back against the desk, Haruka was surprised to find out that the hotel had any guests at all. She figured the depressing dark burgundy walls would scare everyone away.

"Ah, we have an available room," Haruka turned back around. "Please give me your name." She did so while also handing the receptionist her credit card. "Oh, one moment please."

"Please sign the receipt and your room is on the sixth floor," she handed Haruka an electronic key card. "Enjoy your stay, sir."

Haruka paused and raised an eyebrow at the receptionist, but then she brushed it off and smiled. Only as Haruka was turning toward the elevator did the embarrassed receptionist realize her mistake.

Expecting her to return at any moment, Michiru waited for Haruka. At first, she kept herself busy by doing odd chores around an already immaculate place until there was nothing left to clean but what was already clean. Though with every thump or knock, Michiru looked toward the door thinking Haruka had come back. But it was always just a thump or just a knock.

I didn't think she would react so negatively…Michiru's thoughts trailed off into silence as she took a seat on the sofa. Closing her eyes, her mind replayed Haruka's last words before she ran out of the apartment over an hour ago. Michiru sat motionless and stared blankly in silence for a few moments as wind from the open balcony door brushed her hair and cheek. Then suddenly, she faintly smiled.

So, I should go have a baby with someone else? Michiru walked toward the balcony. Really, Haruka, you don't get it. I don't want one with just anybody. She stood in the balcony doorway and imagined Haruka turning around and smiling at her. As the memory faded, she looked away at the ground.

I want a baby _with you_.

Michiru stepped back and closed the balcony door. But, you're not here to hear that. She made a long sigh and picked up the telephone. Whether Haruka had her cell phone on or not, Michiru didn't know but it was worth a try. Patiently she waited and hoped Haruka would answer it. A sound coming from the bedroom startled Michiru.

What? That sounds like…Michiru left the phone off the hook and walked into the bedroom to investigate.

A quick swipe underneath the bed produced Haruka's cell phone. Of course, you don't have your phone, Michiru thought somewhat bitterly as she placed the other phone in its tray. I'm sure it was just an accident.

You should have calmed down by now. Michiru gripped the cell phone tightly in her hand at her side as she faced the front door. Come home already. This is nonsense, Haruka.

After staying a few moments inside her room, Haruka couldn't stand sitting around with nothing to do. Having no one to talk with only magnified her boredom. She guessed she could talk with that receptionist, but Haruka wasn't that desperate. Luckily, a park was nearby. Sitting on a bench and looking up at the sky shining through the trees, Haruka wondered why Michiru was so adamant about having children now. Why did she have to get so mad at her anyway? She asked for her thoughts and, well, she told her. It wasn't Haruka's fault that they weren't the words she wanted to hear.

She sat alone and watched the children playing on the playground. She wasn't paying much attention to the children, though Haruka found it odd, if not ironic, that she was using children to get her mind off Michiru. It seemed, in a major way, counterproductive.

A father holding his daughter's hand walked with her over to the swing set. Haruka seemed drawn to watch them as he lifted the four-year-old up onto the seat and told her hold onto the chains. The girl's short ponytails swayed as her father gently pushed her back and forth.

Could I…could I do that? Haruka wondered. The daughter was smiling and laughing as her father watched in quiet happiness. Haruka couldn't bring herself to tell Michiru that one of the main reasons she didn't want children was that she wasn't sure if she could be a dad. Michiru kept mentioning how they raised Hotaru, that this would be just like with Hotaru. No, it wouldn't! They didn't have Hotaru. She was still someone else's child. They merely watched over and provided for her. It was more like babysitting. Haruka didn't feel like a father toward her. A father does more than just protect and look after their children. Besides, Hotaru had a real father already. Haruka was more of an older sister. But if Michiru had a baby, then she really would become its father. And Haruka had no idea how to be a dad…

"Cute darlings, aren't they?" a young woman who had appeared beside the bench said. Haruka shrugged her shoulders. The woman was actually about Haruka's age, maybe a few years younger. Her nut-brown hair was bobbed around her jaw line like the receptionist's hair. She stood smiling childlike with her hands behind her back, all too obvious that she was waiting for Haruka to ask her to sit beside her.

Haruka was hesitant to let her, but honestly, she could have cared less if the girl did. "Would you like to sit beside me?" Haruka slid over.

"Oh, thank you, " the girl giggled, making Haruka awkwardly smile.

They sat in silence. Haruka basically ignored her and pretended to stare toward the street. However, over time, a nagging feeling grew and pestered her until it forced Haruka to slowly turn her head toward it. Seeing only the young woman's big blue eyes inches from her face, Haruka deadpanned as a comical sweatdrop ran down the side of her head.

"What?" Haruka growled, narrowing her eyes.

"You don't seem happy," she wore a concerned expression as she laid a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Had a bad day?"

And it just got very strange, Haruka thought. Brushing away her hand, Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to watch the children. Maybe if she ignored her long enough, the woman would go away.

The young woman smiled and turned back around. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything."

I wasn't going to, Haruka thought.

"I know these things, y'know. Mom's intuition." Haruka curtly raised an eyebrow. The woman proudly raised her head and waved a hand back and forth. "Now, I know that must be a surprise to you. I look too young to be a mom, but I am. "

Actually, I was surprised that someone actually procreated with you…Haruka thought and silently chuckled. Quickly, she returned to a serious expression and tone, "Excuse me, Miss, but I am not one of your children "

She threw back her head and laughed, "Well, of course, you're not! That would be so weird."

Okay…there has to be some way to get her to leave, Haruka thought. Then, she remembered the children. "Miss, where is your child?"

She stopped laughing. Her eyes frantically scoured the playground but couldn't locate him. "Oh, let me go find him. I'll be right back in a moment."

Haruka nodded her head and smiled. Watching the young mother run for her child, she waited until she was far enough before Haruka bolted from the park bench.

Sharply Michiru awoke, still clutching a book in her lap, several hours later. The clock on the nightstand read fifteen minutes past six. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Was I really asleep for that long? Rising from the bed, Michiru called Haruka's name. Nothing.

Oh…Michiru paused, I guess she isn't back yet.

Picking up the telephone, Michiru watched the clock slowly tick forward. The line kept ringing. Maybe no one was home. As she was about to hang up, someone finally picked up.

"Hello, Meiou Residence," Hotaru said. Michiru lowered her shoulders. Although she was happy to hear Hotaru's happy voice, she wished that Setsuna had been the one to answer instead.

So not to concern her, Michiru faked a cheery tone. Hotaru didn't need to know about or be involved with her and Haruka's problems. "Oh, Hotaru. How have you been?"

"Fine. Chibiusa and I are going to a new amusement park this weekend. I'm really excited!"

"You sure sound like it," Michiru quietly laughed.

"Well, Usagi and Rei are the ones taking us, so I hope everything goes well," Michiru assured her that it would.

"Michiru…" Hotaru sweetly implored, "when will I get to see you and Haruka?"

She froze as her forced smile fell. Gripping the phone tighter, Michiru drew in her lower lip. Hotaru asked if anything was wrong. "Oh no, I was just thinking that it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"I miss you, Michiru."

"We miss you too. We'll come visit soon. How about you give the phone to Setsuna so we can decide on a date?"

"Okay," she carried the phone into the kitchen, just as Setsuna was pulling their dinner from the oven. "Michiru's on the phone."

"It's certainly been a while…" Setsuna's expression changed. " Oh, I see. Hotaru, go ahead and eat. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Her bedroom door clicked shut behind her as she leaned against it. Even though Hotaru was downstairs, Setsuna still lowered her voice. "What's wrong, Michiru?"

She walked around the living room, "I'm worried about Haruka. We had a fight earlier and she hasn't come home."

Okay, it wasn't a new enemy, Setsuna sighed in relief. When she was downstairs, the first thing Michiru told Setsuna was that Haruka was gone. Immediately, she thought someone had captured her, but she was glad that the problem was minor. Not to make light of Michiru's problem, but couples are bound to have a few quarrels from time to time.

"I don't want to intrude," Setsuna sat down at the edge of her bed," but what was it about?"

"I asked if she wanted to have a baby."

Setsuna's eyes widened, "Really? That's strange. She didn't seem to have any qualms about raising Hotaru."

"I know, so I figured she would be happy to…" Michiru sighed, "I don't know what she's thinking anymore."

"Haruka can be very stubborn, especially when she thinks she is right," Setsuna turned her head and glared as her door quickly shut back, "but it is not like her to hold a grudge for this long, especially with you."

"That's what worries me," Michiru clenched her free hand. "She doesn't have her cell phone and she could have driven to the next prefecture by now."

Setsuna smiled," Or she could be sitting in the parking lot composing an apology."

Michiru groaned. She didn't care where Haruka was at that moment, but at least she could tell her where she was. Maybe not calling was her childish attempt to make Michiru agonize all night in revenge.

"Just be patient. Haruka will return," Setsuna said.

Michiru nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure if calling Setsuna in the first place was a wise idea, but Michiru felt a little better in doing so.

"Thank you, Setsuna. If Haruka calls—"

"Of course. I understand. Just promise me that you won't worry yourself tonight, okay?" That's what I told Haruka… Michiru thought. "Goodbye, Michiru."

"Goodbye, Setsuna."

At the same time as Michiru was talking with Setsuna, Haruka had returned to the hotel room. Lying on top of the stiff, floral-patterned bed sheets, she crossed her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. Haruka was thinking about their fight. Why? There's no reason why we shouldn't, the memory of Michiru's raised voice ordered Haruka. But that wasn't any reason to have children either. Michiru's timing was impeccable too. They were just getting used to a peaceful life again. Haruka didn't mind if one day they had children, in fact the idea was growing on her, but she just wanted a little time right now, a few years, for just the two of them. They were still young. Why couldn't she wait until they were in their thirties? Did they really need to jump ahead and have kids?

Haruka groaned. I can't believe I told her to go have a baby with someone else, she thought and dragged a hand over her face. Why did I have to go and say something so stupid?

If only Michiru had agreed with her and dropped this baby nonsense, none of this would be happening…

No. Haruka couldn't blame it all on Michiru. Haruka told her to find someone else. Haruka couldn't confess her real reasons why she didn't want children. Haruka ran out of the apartment. Michiru had no part in any of that.

Sitting up with her hands clenched on the bed, she slowly looked over at the telephone. She wondered if there was any use in calling home. Michiru might still be angry with her, and, if so, wouldn't want to talk with her anyway. She might not even be home. Drawing her hand away once as she reached for it, Haruka picked up the phone.

Just after Michiru had hung up the phone, it rang again. It couldn't be Setsuna already. There hadn't been time for Haruka to call her. Haruka…Michiru thought, laying her hand on the phone. Narrowing her eyes and drawing her mouth into a stern frown, Michiru considered not answering it. Haruka had her worried all day and only now did she decide to call! Then again, she was calling after all.

Please pick up, Haruka closed her eyes. Please.

"Hello…this is Michiru," her words seemed strained, as if she was trying to pull the words back.

Haruka paused, her mouth slightly ajar. She called intending to speak with her, to apologize to her, but actually hearing her voice dashed all possibilities of that. Gripping the phone tightly in her shaking hand, she cringed and said nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Michiru asked. Clamping her eyes shut, Haruka turned her head and lowered the phone. "Haruka?"

_Click._

The dial tone droned as she stood paralyzed with the phone still at her ear. That was Haruka. Michiru was sure of it. Haruka had called, but for whatever reason, she didn't speak. If only she could see her. If only they could discuss things out. Sighing as she wrung her hands, Michiru wished if she just had an idea of where she was…

Entering their bedroom, Michiru noticed Haruka's jacket from this morning laying on the edge of the bed. Strange…she thought as she lifted it. Something was weighing it down. Michiru softly gasped. It couldn't be. Her eyes widened in disbelief. From the right pocket, she pulled out Haruka's car keys.

Michiru sat down on the bed and laughed. For once, Haruka had forgotten her keys. Michiru wished she had been there the moment she realized what she had done. The look on her face…it must have been priceless. Wait! If Haruka wasn't driving around, then she must still be in the city. Without a second thought, Michiru slipped on Haruka's jacket and was on her way to her car. Even if it took all night, no matter where she was…

Michiru would find her.

–end chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Story Title: Oh! Me! My Baby!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: The description of the bordering car collision is lacking a bit for my preference. I hate it but I can't find anything to improve it. Maybe I just gave up too quickly. Sigh, well the action itself isn't significant, but who it introduces is… Anyway, I thank everyone for reading and hope that you stay for subsequent chapters.

Chapter Five: Miles From Where You Are

Kaleidoscopic neon lights and advertisements flickered and flashed above and around the city from gigantic billboards and television monitors. As Japanese pop stars with ultra-blonde hair endorse cell phones and hair products, teasers of their latest singles are played in the commercial background, but the music is submerged in the collective noise of pedestrian footsteps, the droning wave of voices, and cute dancing animated creatures.

Michiru hustled across the street, returned to Haruka's car, and set off once again. Sighing in frustration, she made a cursory glance into the rear-view mirror. This had been the third major hotel and, of course, Haruka was not there. Michiru had not taken into consideration the size of the city they were living in when she raced off without thinking. Nonetheless, her resolve to find Haruka still remained as determined as ever, though she realized now that it might take a bit longer than she originally anticipated.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, her other hand flipped up her cell phone and dialed home. The traffic light ahead switched to red. She gently pressed down on the brakes while the call began to ring a fourth time. As the car slid to an even stop, Michiru snapped the phone shut and dropped it into the passenger's seat. Reclining back, she waited at the light, pulled Haruka's jacket close around her, and stared up at the starless night sky.

Another car pulled up beside Michiru. The unwashed car was black, at least fifteen years old, and was a general eyesore to behold. Instead of cruising around a sleek modern city, the car seemed more suited to reside as the perpetual restoration project of an elderly rice farmer. Though the owners could skip ahead with the inevitable and crush it in a junkyard… At that point, all Michiru wanted was the irritating car out of her view.

As the car window across from Michiru rolled down with a shrill grating screech, she winced in pain and reflexively covered her hands over her ears. There were two teen boys in the dirty clunker. Though the pock-faced driver had blocked too many fights with his face, some women could have considered the passenger reasonably handsome. Michiru wasn't one of those women.

Great, the Junior Yakuza have arrived, she mentally groaned and shuffled in her seat to distance herself further. The passenger with an orange-dyed, out of style fade haircut rested his arm on the window and leaned toward Michiru.

"Hey baby, what you doin' tonight?" he asked, wearing a board, roguish grin as he chomped on a thick wad of neon green gum. Michiru curtly glimpsed over and turned away in disgust. Her posture and expression barricaded a wall of tension and uneasiness between them, but it seemed that the delinquents were not intuitive enough or were just too desperately hopeful to take a hint.

Neither smiling punk had taken his eyes off her and the light was taking too long to shift. "Come on, we just wanna know why a hot chick like you is all alone in that sweet Convertible…"

Michiru ignored them and kept staring forward at the traffic signal. "If you want, my buddy and I would love to keep you company, being the pair of good souls that we are."

Of all the red lights…her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. Finally, before either boy could sputter another word, the light turned and Michiru gunned the engine, leaving the disappointed punks the final image of her hair fluttering in the wind.

Entering and swinging the door shut behind her, Haruka slouched across the room and fell into the chair next to the tiny round table by the wide window screened by a thick coarse curtain with fluted folds. It's almost nine o'clock, she side-glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and twisted the cap off a plastic bottle of barely cool water.

Haruka leaned back into the chair and crossed her legs. Her fallen eyes stared down at the cornflower carpet while her fingers drummed against the open, full bottle of water in her lap. For a little while, she tried to rest her mind by blocking out all her thoughts and forgetting about the fight. But, the sound of her own drumming drove her insane and she ended up slamming the bottle onto the table. Shaking the droplets from her hand, Haruka got a hand towel from the bathroom and cleaned up the water.

Since she had returned to the hotel, her stomach had been rocking and making squelching sounds. Suddenly feeling lightheaded and dizzy, Haruka braced herself against the round table. Nauseated, Haruka rested on the bed and caught her breath. She hadn't eaten anything since the early lunch, and add the stress of her situation with Michiru, probably ended up to why she felt sick to her stomach. Haruka had gone out earlier to get a bite, but, during her walk, she realized she was standing in front of her apartment building.

Haruka had debated outside the apartments whether it was any worth or use coming home. There was always the prospect that even after all this time Michiru was still angry at her and Haruka would be stuck outside their door looking and sounding like a fool while a few gossiping neighbors listened to her apologies and desperate, pleading knocks on the door. Haruka wondered which she hated more, having to stay a night in a hotel or that only a door, more precisely a tiny lock, separated her from Michiru.

In the end, she decided to keep an optimistic outlook and at least see if Michiru would come to the door. Preparing herself with a calming breath, Haruka smiled and knocked on the door a few times. No one came. Wearing a pinched smile and looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching her, Haruka knocked again and put her hands into her pockets. The door remained shut. She looked downcast to the floor. Michiru was home. The lights were on outside…Haruka mentally remarked. She just wasn't answering the door, just as Haruka thought would happen.

Maybe I should have bought some flowers…Haruka thought as the soles of her shoes made hushed tapping noises down the staircase.

It was easier for her to sit on the side of the bed once her stomach had settled a bit. Once up, her mind focused again on Michiru. Haruka wasn't even angry anymore. Though her opinions on having children were unchanged from before, at least her emotions had calmed down. In fact, she _wanted_ to be home. The hotel room made her impatient and the isolation was boring her and made her uneasy. If Haruka could only be with Michiru—they didn't have to say another angry word to one another tonight. Haruka just wanted to wrap her arms around her and have her near.

Her gaze seemed drawn to the phone. She felt ashamed for not talking to her when she had the chance. Her long fingers rested atop the smooth phone. But when she had heard Michiru's voice, Haruka only found herself remembering their fight and made herself mad at her again.

Now it would just be nice to hear her voice.

Picking up the phone, Haruka called home. For a second time, she closed her eyes and wished Michiru would answer. The dial kept ringing. Hunching over, Haruka ran her hand through her bangs and drew in her lower lip. Finally, the receiver clicked and picked up. Breathing a sigh of relief, a soft smile spread across her face. The joy was fleeting however.

"You have reached—" Haruka cut the answering machine short.

She turned away from the phone and crossed her arms over her chest. Seems like Michiru wasn't answering her calls either. Her eyes narrowed as a frown deepened and crimped in annoyance. Fine then. Michiru could have it her way. Staying in a hotel for one night wouldn't be that bad anyway. Besides, her girlfriend was not the only person Haruka could call—she could busy herself long enough for one night. Unfolding a scrap of paper with a scribbled phone number from her wallet, Haruka took up the phone.

"Hey, Tatsuya, it's Haruka. Yea, Haruka Tenoh…"

The night became deeper, darker. Still checking from hotel to hotel, Michiru had yet to find any one of them with a guest with the surname of Tenoh. The neon lights as she sped past became thin, blurry streaks. Orbs of light from light posts and car headlights shone and bloomed into vibrant urban flowers. Michiru wondered how many places were left for her to check. Her cell phone still laid in the passenger's seat. She realized that her call home earlier had been useless since Haruka couldn't get inside their apartment. At the time, the thought did not even cross her mind. Now it made her laugh at herself.

Ahead was a busy crossroad, quartered by shops on each side. The sidewalks were busy with the usual evening traffic. Michiru was driving westward. The traffic signal had turned green. Just barely entering the crossroad, Michiru's attention was drawn toward the blinding headlights racing toward her. Immediately, she turned the steering wheel sharply and slammed on the brakes. Tires screeched. The cars skidded. Michiru felt her body being pulled with the tug of the car. She prayed there wouldn't be a collision. Haruka would kill her.

Finally, both cars had stopped. For the moment, Michiru put the car in park. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. Breathing a long sigh of relief, she laid a trembling hand on her chest. The other driver had seen her immediately and also slammed on his brakes and swerved to miss her. Coming close, neither car had a single scrape.

People, aghast in horror, gawked from the sidewalk. A crowd had easily gathered in seconds. Some were asking if she was okay. It seemed that she was. Most asked what happened. There could have been an accident, people repeated to one another. At least, Michiru and the other driver had been the only ones on the road. Already, a pair of police box cops were controlling the scene, keeping lookout in case they needed to halt or direct traffic.

"Are you okay?" Michiru asked, looking over at the driver of the red BMW. He was hunched over and seemed to be looking for something on the floor. From a first impression, she wouldn't have expected his quick temper from his gentle, elegant features, but it was obvious from his shaking shoulders and tense frame he was trying to restrain himself in public. The fuming driver sat up and flipped his cell phone up. He took one look at it, and then shot a frigid glare at Michiru.

Don't look at me like that, she thought and responded with her own stare. And thanks for asking if I was okay. It wasn't her fault. He had a red light. Right now, she had a few choice words for him, as she was sure by his looks that he had plenty for her. At first glance, he looked like the proper son of an executive, but wore his maroon hair like a prickly flame. So some CEO kid with a pseudo rebellious streak, Michiru rolled her eyes.

"No thanks to you, " he growled with a deep-set frown creasing his thin lips and snapped his cell phone shut.

An officer came over and heard statements from both of them. The BMW driver kept watching her through his narrow earth-colored eyes. Since there wasn't any damage or contact, there was no reason to block traffic any further. Michiru was told she could go. While the officer was writing out the young man's ticket, Michiru pulled away and refocused her thoughts back on finding Haruka.

Maybe this will be the one, Michiru thought, crossing the street and peering up the front of a tall hotel flanked by two office buildings. The lobby was dimly lit and colored with a somber burgundy paint. The mounted orchid-shaped lamps cast an amber glow throughout the lobby. It was indistinguishable whether the color was from the bulbs themselves or if none of the lights had been cleaned in ages. Under the bright golden spotlight, the formal male receptionist greeted her. What a ghastly place…Michiru thought, is this really a hotel or have I mistakenly stepped into a funeral parlor? In any case, Michiru stepped up to the front desk.

"How I am be of service?" he asked. "Shall I find you a room for the night?"

Michiru shook her head no, "Actually, I need to find someone. Do you have a guest named Haruka Tenoh?"

"One moment please." His thin fingers clacked against the keyboard. Michiru laid her hands on top of the front desk. The receptionist frowned and groaned, clicking and typing in increasing frustration. He apologized for the delay and technical problems and tried to search for Haruka's name again.

"We have one match…"

After waiting half an hour, Haruka tried once again to contact Tatsuya. His phone had suddenly died in mid-sentence. She lay on the bed and waited for him to pick up again. His cell phone must have been off. It was getting late anyway. Haruka just wanted to see if everything was okay—knowing Tatsuya, he probably forgot to charge the battery.

Raising an eyebrow, Haruka was surprised when someone knocked on the door. She had no idea why anyone from the front desk would need her. There couldn't be anything wrong with her credit card. Besides, any issue with her card would have been brought to her attention and dealt with much earlier. She hesitated from opening the door at first.

Michiru…Haruka's eyes widened to see her standing in the middle of her hotel room. "What are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door.

Immediately, Michiru crossed her arms over her chest and shot Haruka a frigid stare, taking offense to Haruka's innocent question. "I've been looking for you all night."

"That's where you've been? I've been calling home for hours," Haruka sat down on the bed.

Michiru preferred to remain standing. "I have a cell phone."

Haruka averted her gaze and awkwardly chuckled," I…I didn't think you'd search for me."

"Haruka, you were gone for hours without a single word…"

"I came back, but you weren't there. And, I did call," Haruka said, looking down to the floor.

Michiru rolled her eyes. And what a riveting conversation that was, she thought sarcastically. "I want to know why you didn't come home earlier."

Haruka rose from the bed and spoke with her arms outstretched slightly, "Sure, I was angry for a while. But I stayed away because I thought you were still upset."

Michiru scoffed at her excuse, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You were ignoring me," Haruka looked away. Or so I thought…

Seeing the fragile look in her eyes as Haruka tried to maintain a stone expression, Michiru stopped herself before she said another word. She realized how pointless and childish this argument was. The entire time Haruka was gone, Michiru wondered when she would return, when she could see her, when they could make up. And yet, when she finally found her, she started a fight.

Michiru's shoulders softened as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Haruka, "I really am glad to see you." Same here, Haruka thought, tightly embracing Michiru.

"I knew you'd come back, but when the clock turned three hours, four hours, I started worrying." Silly of me, but…Michiru thought.

"It's okay," Haruka said. "It's over now."

"Over?" Michiru loosened her hold on Haruka. "What do you mean?"

Uh…Haruka blanked. Knowing she had to choose her words carefully, Haruka paused as Michiru waited for her response, in the meantime she searched for answers in her eyes. Awkwardly chuckling, Haruka explained that she just meant that Michiru had found her.

"Oh…I see," Michiru said. Haruka asked her if there was anything wrong. Michiru hesitated from telling her, knowing it would only cause another fight. With enough pressure, she finally told Haruka. "I thought you were talking about something else."

"Like what?"

How can I delicately put this? Michiru paused to think, "Our discussion from earlier."

"Oh," Haruka said, letting her gaze slowly slip to the side.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Haruka put her hands into her pockets. Michiru wrung her hands. It became evidently clear to both of them that the matter was indeed not over or resolved. Of course, neither wanted to be the one to bring up the issue to the other. At the same time, both Haruka and Michiru knew they would return to it eventually.

"Let's just go home," Michiru said, smiling.

Haruka saw the improvised smile fade immediately as her girlfriend turned around and walked toward the door. Haruka did not move. Laying her hand on the doorknob, Michiru faced her and asked why she was just standing there. Haruka looked into her eyes.

"Do you still want one?" Haruka asked. As if she really had to…

Michiru played as if she didn't know what Haruka was talking about. The act didn't last long. She could say no, but Haruka would catch her lie. And after spending most of the night looking for her, Michiru wanted Haruka to come home with her. Why did she have to bring up that now?

"What will you do…" Michiru paused, crossing her arms over her waist for reassurance, "if I say yes?"

"Why do we need to have children? We're still young. We need to live ourselves before we decide to have kids."

Michiru narrowed her eyes, "What can we do later that we don't already do now? Haruka, you may not think it's time, but I think we are ready." Watching her shoulders droop, Michiru could imagine her groaning on the inside.

Haruka walked up and stood in front of Michiru. Laying her hand on the door, she leaned toward Michiru, pressed between the wall and Haruka. "Don't I make you happy?"

Michiru seemed taken aback by her question. She asked if Haruka was asking her seriously. A stern, brisk nod answered her. "Haruka, I don't like what you're trying to insinuate by asking me that but…" Michiru gently cupped the side of Haruka's face, "if I wasn't sure if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I never would have asked you to have a child with me."

Haruka froze speechless. Michiru continued on, "I can understand if you don't want children. It's not my decision, but ours to make. If it takes months, years, I hope you'll reconsider. I know it must sound selfish or that I'm trying to pressure you into this, but I would never force you to take care of a child you didn't want."

Haruka drew Michiru into her arms, "You know what this will do to us. We won't be the same. What if we aren't ready for the change? Maybe we're meant to be together, but not to have children."

"Listen to yourself…" Michiru clasped Haruka's hands with hers, "Haruka, we've been through so much together. Risking our lives day to day, our last moments before Galaxia, does that mean nothing anymore? Any problems that arise from this moment on…we'll get through them."

She looked up to see Haruka looking off to the side, as if some thought was still troubling her. "Haruka, do you trust me?"

"Absolutely."

"And do you love me?"

"I do."

Michiru smiled, "Then that's all we need to raise a child."

Well, it takes a bit more than that, Haruka wanted to reply but decided to let it go. She knew how much Michiru wanted to have children, but even she couldn't have imagined it was like this. Michiru was so sure of everything. That all would turn out for the better. Michiru seemed ready to barrel ahead and leap forward—Haruka was the only thing keeping her behind.

Haruka was afraid of the change in their relationship having a baby would cause. They would no longer be just Haruka and Michiru. No longer lovers, but parents. She preferred their relationship the way it was now. It seemed perfect to her. Why go changing it now? Why couldn't they stay lovers, instead of bogging down their relationship with a child? Her parents had children at a young age, and even now after Haruka had left home, her parents remained frozen, bitter, and immune to each other's affections, staying together only because of the great shame a divorce would bring and because they had been together for so long.

Since the moment Michiru had mentioned children, she had been afraid that having a child would ruin their relationship, that when it was all over they would end up loveless toward each other. But Haruka was wrong, and she knew she was. Whatever happens in the future, if either one of them felt they were growing apart, Haruka was now sure they would work things out and she didn't have to worry so much.

Haruka opened the door, "Let's go."

Michiru had bared her soul to Haruka and yet nothing she had said seemed to have affected her. Nothing would change her mind then. Staring down to the floor with a soft frown, Michiru turned and left the room. I guess this is it. I'll never ask her again… Her eyes began to lightly mist.

Haruka caught her wrist and Michiru turned. Facing Haruka's serious expression, Michiru concealed her emotion. They stood in silence for an instant. Though calm on the outside, Haruka was shaking inside. She could be making a mistake. A stupid, irreversible mistake. Then again, no one can predict the future, and Haruka wasn't going to act anymore like she could.

"Let's have a baby," Haruka said.

What? Michiru thought. "You're not just saying that to make me happy, right?"

"I think I understand now. I'm willing to give this a try if you are with me. Please, Michiru."

She wiped a small tear from the corner of her eyes, "Of course."

Laying her hands gently on Michiru's shoulders, Haruka leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. Michiru wrapped her arms around her while Haruka ran a hand through Michiru's hair. After hearing how she felt about her and knowing she felt the same, Haruka couldn't see how she could say no to Michiru anymore. So…why not have a child? They parted and turned, silently signaling that they were ready to leave. Both smiling, Haruka laid her hand on Michiru's back as they walked down the hall, uncertain but eager for the future to arrive.

–End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Story Title: Oh! Me! My Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: This one is relatively short and has a lot of dialogue. The next chapter might also be a little short, though I can't say for sure since I haven't started on it. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Six: He's Your Friend, Not Mine

At first, Michiru and Haruka were comfortable with searching through the clinic files. The provided information was actually slightly more detailed than either one expected. Even so, as disclosing as those files were, the idea of using a stranger's DNA grew into an unappealing possibility rather quickly. The issue was that none of the files listed the donor's personality and character. Any egotistical, ignoble bastard could just as easily contribute to the clinic and with the right file could end up the mate to Michiru's egg. And so, it was decided that Haruka and Michiru would look elsewhere, someone more familiar for their donor.

Good riddance, Haruka thought, shutting the door Kanno left open. And with not a moment too soon. Kazuhiko Kanno had easily worn his welcome with Haruka. Whether Michiru felt the same or was simply used to him was yet to be determined.

"Are all your male friends that irritating?" Haruka sat down on the sofa and relaxed for the first time today.

Michiru smiled as she poured Kanno's coffee down the drain. "Kanno is a brilliant artist. He is an avant-garde of post-modern art and is considered a pop star among rising Japanese artists, at least that's what others believe."

"I have nothing against his work. I'm surprised that weasels can learn to pick up a brush."

Michiru nodded, silently agreeing with her. Today did not go as either woman expected but Michiru was more surprised by Kanno's rudeness toward Haruka than by any of his other eccentricities. Kanno ignored Haruka, alienated her as much as possible, and purposively sought out ways to annoy her, as in juvenilely mispronouncing her name. The closest he came to was Hanako. Strange that Kanno had always been a gentleman toward Michiru the few times they met in person in the past. They once had a wealthy patron in common and that patron spoke highly of Kanno. Seems that the artist had a discrepancy between his public front and his true personality.

"Thank you for being understanding," Michiru sat down beside Haruka. " If I had known, I never would have considered Kanno."

"It's fine."

Michiru sighed, "Of course, the first man won't necessarily be the right one. That is the purpose of the selection process. Still we don't have many friends to ask. Should we take our patrons into account?"

Haruka shook her head no," We should always keep out business and personal lives separate."

"It is a wise practice. But who will we consider next?"

Pausing momentarily to think, Haruka said, "Leave it to me."

And so, they did. The very next weekend, Haruka announced that they were going to have a guest over and much later in the afternoon while Michiru was changing in their bedroom, a knock rapped on the front door. Busy at the moment, she asked Haruka to answer it.

"Hello, Haruka. Long time, no see," a young man said.

"I've been busy. What's your excuse?" Haruka replied.

Michiru stepped out of the bedroom with a pleasant smile ready to greet Haruka's friend. He saw her first but she was first to react. Eyes widening, she stood frozen between the bedroom door and him. Of all people, it was the same hair, the same brown eyes now outlined in a pair of thin silver-framed glasses resting on his slender bridge. He smiled, laughing evidently on the inside about their chance reunion.

"Michiru, this is Tatsuya Nagihara," Haruka said.

He stepped forward and extended his hand, which she reluctantly took. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kaioh. I must say Miss Kaioh—may I call you Michiru?—that Haruka never told me you were such an elegant beauty."

Michiru affected a friendly smile as she slipped her hand from his strong grasp. Tatsuya turned his attention back on Haruka," Shall we sit down?"

Haruka took a seat on the couch sitting neat Tatsuya in the chair. Michiru sat beside Haruka on the couch but distanced herself close enough to Haruka but as far as possible from Tatsuya. He remembers me, she thought and how could they forget? Even though Michiru hardly knew him personally, and for all she knew he could have been a sweet person, she found it difficult to not be angry with him for almost crashing into her two weeks ago.

"I saw your duet at the International Music Festival," Tatsuya said. "I thoroughly enjoyed it. You put on an outstanding show."

"Thanks," Haruka said. Michiru merely nodded and smiled politely. Somehow she knew he wasn't including her in his compliment.

"You've been in the news yourself. Congrats on winning the Shikoku Grand Prix," Haruka said.

"Only a slight victory really. My time certainly could have been better. Midway into the race, I heard a metal ting and something came loose. Must have affected my speed."

Haruka teased him," Sure, blame the machine."

"There's nothing wrong with my driving …" Tatsuya said with hauteur, affronted for being accused of being at fault, "You on the other hand…well…I highly doubt you could outmatch me like you used to."

"I have only left racing for a few years—"

"Five years," Tatsuya interrupted. "Might as well be twenty. We're not in junior high anymore."

Haruka wore a defiant smile, "You couldn't beat me then, and you will never now."

"Talk is cheap. We'll have to settle this on the raceway. Another day, of course."

Silence fell between them for an instant. Having said nothing so far, Michiru, about as interested in racing as Haruka was in listening to Kanno's lecture on post-modern art, was watching Tatsuya and reading his eyes and body expressions to get a clearer sense of who he was. What she was seeing, she did not like.

"There's something I always wondered why. I've put myself in your situation before and each time I found no reason to turn my back from racing," Tatsuya crossed one leg over the other and rested his interlaced hands in his lap, "You had it all. First choice of crew, a slew of contracts from rivaling agencies, full endorsement deals, and all while still in high school, but you gave it up."

At first, Haruka didn't know how to delicately explain to him, and even if she could, he probably wouldn't fully understand why. "Something came up and I had to make the choice to quit." Or rather the choice was made for her when she awakened as a Senshi.

"I see…" Tatsuya said, slyly sneaking a look at Michiru. An awkward pause fell. Haruka obviously wanted to change the subject, so Tatsuya did. "There is this lovely Italian restaurant called Alta nearby. It's constantly reserved full, but the owner owes my family a few favors, so I know I can pull a few strings. Would you two like to join me for dinner?"

Haruka did not mind as long as Michiru wanted to go. Preferring their own plans to his and desiring to spend the least amount of time possible with him, Michiru graciously declined and said perhaps next time.

"It'll be my treat. Please say yes, Michiru. I doubt Haruka would want to leave you at home and neither do I. Unless…you would permit me to steal Haruka away for the night?" His smile made Michiru's skin crawl. He was obviously trying to make a joke, but she couldn't find the humor in it. Tatsuya was adamant to go, with or without Michiru, so she conceded and accepted the offer.

Dinner did go well, and Alta was everything Tatsuya said it was. Once again, Michiru said very little even when Haruka tried to steer the conversation to include her. Tatsuya was only interested in catching up with Haruka's life and informing her of his own. Michiru's assumption of him was correct—he was the son of a CEO. She just didn't know he was a Nagihara. With talking about himself, Tatsuya had no trouble. His family had their hands and money in several companies of their own well-known throughout Japan and held the reins of hundreds of subsidiaries most people never knew they were involved with. Tatsuya didn't even have to be a professional racecar driver. Since his future had been set from birth, he was just playing around until he was called to become the head of the family someday. At least now Michiru understood how Haruka felt when Kanno was a jerk to her—it only made her love her more that she was willing to tolerate him for her. She only hoped she could endure Tatsuya just as long.

After dinner, they returned to Haruka and Michiru's apartment. Explaining little to why, Michiru slipped off into their bedroom. Tired of his fake smiles and secret condescending stares to her, she needed at least an instant away from him. Out on the balcony, Haruka and Tatsuya looked out into the star-studded night and flickering city lights.

"It was great seeing you again, Tatsuya," Haruka said, "but I'll be honest that I invited you over for a reason."

Tatsuya turned toward her and looked as if he had been waiting for her to say just that. Taking out his new cell phone, he flipped it open with one flick, "How much do you need? I'll have it transferred to your account in a second."

Haruka shook her head no, "I don't need money. I need a favor, a rather large favor."

He laughed at her. "No such thing, " he laid a hand on Haruka's shoulder assuredly. "Whatever you want, I'll make it happen."

Haruka was understandably nervous. It was awkward to attempt to ask Tatsuya about donating his sperm. Not like it was an easy subject to segue into… "Michiru and I have decided to have a baby and it would mean the world to me if you would father the child."

"Father your child?" Tatsuya wore an odd expression and laughed anxiously. "Well…it's certainly an honor of sorts, I suppose."

"Just so we are clear, Michiru will actually be the one carrying the baby."

That did not suit Tatsuya at all. He would have considered, and more in likely gladly accepted, to father the child if Haruka was the mother, but since it was Michiru, he would have no part in this.

Suddenly, his tone and expression turned humorless and austere, "Haruka, I want to know. Is this what you want?"

Haruka was disturbed by his question, "What do you mean?"

"Everything. This child, this career, this life," he raised an open hand, gesturing toward the apartment, "Is this what you _really_ want?"

Haruka narrowed her eyes and shot him a withering stare, "I don't like what you're insinuating…"

Tatsuya laid a hand on her shoulder again. "Well, you need to hear this. Haruka, you have so much potential to go beyond this. All of us top pros know that you were once the greatest racer in all of Japan and you still can be. It would be a shame for racing in Japan for you to squander your gift. Please reconsider coming back. I'll help you if you need me. Please, Haruka…"

His eyes beseeched her to say yes. She averted her gaze from him. "I will admit I have considered the thought more than once…"

"And?"

"I've already decided to have a baby with Michiru." Haruka asked once more if Tatsuya would father the baby.

"Think about what you're doing," his voice became brisk and cold as if he was dealing with a company subordinate. His fists bunched at his sides, "Don't throw your life away for—"

"For what?" Haruka curtly interrupted.

Locked in a battle of piercing glares, Haruka and Tatsuya said nothing more and held back their rising anger. Tatsuya knew he had to choose his next actions carefully as he fought the urge to tell Haruka exactly what he wanted to say. This life wasn't right for her. Tatsuya thought Haruka deserved more. He knew she ought to have better. But stubbornness was a trait they shared and convincing her otherwise would be an arduous task.

Mouth crimped in a tight frown, Haruka waited for his answer, knowing she would rather not hear it. She could barely believe he was accusing her of wasting her life for anything, much less than what she painfully assumed.

"I should be going…" Tatsuya turned away, placed his hands in his pockets, and made his way toward the door. Looking toward their bedroom, Tatsuya threw a sneer at Michiru standing in the doorway. You win for now, he thought, shutting the door behind him. Needless to say, their search was not over.

—end chapter


End file.
